


[Podfic] Sew Right

by rowanbrandybuck



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: Streaming, Drama, Gen, Humor, Merthur - Freeform, Multi, Podfic, Romance, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanbrandybuck/pseuds/rowanbrandybuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur, an all American boy fresh out of the Midwest, is thrust head first into his new life in San Francisco. He'd expected moving in with his girlfriend and going to art school to be a change. What he didn't count on was the Merlin, the handsome fashion design student he'd be sharing their apartment with. And just how strongly he would feel about him.<br/>Story by Candymacaron</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sew Right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/597040) by [Candymacaron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candymacaron/pseuds/Candymacaron). 



> Thank you to candymacaron for allowing me to use her story for my first podfic. As I am still new to this, feedback is very helpful and will improve the quality of my work. Hope you enjoy it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this was my first story to podfic, my new mic doesn't kick in until Part 4. When this work is complete I will re-record the first three parts so that the links for the original recording and a recording on my new mic will both be available. Thanks for listening!

Duration: 54.21

[Sew Right Chapter 1(soundcloud)](https://soundcloud.com/rowanbrandybuck/sew-right-part-1-1)

[Sew Right Chapter 1(mediafire) ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/bwaq1ly2637ctqx/Sew_Right_Part_1.mp3)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reached the maximum minutes allowed for soundcloud without having a paying subscription so I have now switched over to mediafire. Enjoy! :)

Duration: 41.22  


[Sew Right Chapter 2](http://www.mediafire.com/?hnaq729nrq4q1iu)


	3. Chapter 3

Duration: 29.35  


[Sew Right Chapter 3](http://www.mediafire.com/?2x0n6cpzctlhnaz)


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those of you who have been listening to this from the beginning, I thank you so so much for being patient! 2014 was quite a busy year for me but I will never abandon this story and I hope to update regularly now :) Also I got a new mic! The rest of this fic shall be recorded using my fancy schmancy Blue Yeti, then I will go back and rerecord the first three chapters on my new mic and add those links so that listeners can choose between the two. Feedback, good or bad helps me so comments are much appreciated! Enjoy!

Duration: 43.46  


[Sew Right Chapter 4](http://mfi.re/listen/4je4ojm28yil3vm/Sew_Right_Part_4.wav)


End file.
